Jusqu'au bout du Monde
by Hachi-nii
Summary: -XVIIe S.-Tortuga- Kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine du Bloody Rose et pirate depuis sont plus jeune âge, profite du peu de répit qui lui est donné. Mais lorsqu'il entend parler de la légendaire "Boite de Pandore" son sang se fige et il décide de tout faire pour l'obtenir, en allant même jusqu'à risquer sa vie et ainsi signer un pacte avec le légendaire Grimmjow Jaggerjack.
1. Synopsi

_Dans le but de mettre enfin un terme à la dégradation des conditions présentes et dans l'intérêt de la communauté, l'état d'urgence est déclarer dans ces territoires, par décret de lord Cutler Beckett durement nommer représentent officiel de sa majesté le Roi. Par décret en application de la loi martiale les prérogatives suivantes sont temporairement amendées :_

_Droit de se rassembler : Suspendu._

_Droit d'habeas Corpus : Suspendu._

_Droit d'assurer sa défense : Suspendu._

_Droit à un verdict par un jury populaire : Suspendu._

_Par décret, toutes personnes jugés coupable de piraterie, ou aidant une personne coupable de piraterie, ou s'associant à une personne de piraterie sera condamné à être pendu par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._

_Le roi et ses pairs_  
_Ont enfermé la reine,_  
_A bord d'un bateau de plomb._  
_Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs_  
_Moi et mes frères vogueront._

_Yo ho sur l'heure_  
_Hissons nos couleurs._  
_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_  
_Jamais ne mourra._  
_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_  
_Hissons nos couleurs._  
_Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_  
_Jamais ne mourra._

* * *

_Hellow' _

_Alors voila, je me lance enfin dans une fiction avec Ichigo et Grimmjow dans le monde des Pirates! Cela faisait déjà longtemps que je voulais en écrire une, mais le temps me manquais, malheureusement. Et il me manque toujours haha. Pour ce qui est du temps de parution, je vais faire ça a mon rythme surtout que mes chapitre ne sont pas encore écrit haha, j'ai tout stocker dans ma tête ainsi que sur mon smarthphone. Mais bien entendu je ferais tous de même mon possible pour publier a un rythme constant! _

_PS: Je recherche une ou un Bêta qui pourrais et voudrais bien m'accorder un peu de son attention pour les quelques fautes de frappe ou de conjugaison que je pourrais faire! Merci ._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première nuit, Tortuga

_**Titre**_** : **_Jusqu'au bout du Monde._

_**Chapitre**** : **1. - Première nuit : Tortuga_

_**Rating**** : **M_

_**Paring : **Ichigo K. - Grimmjow J._

_**Disclaimer**** : **Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, leur créateur._

* * *

Première Nuit : Tortuga.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur une des îles du Mexique bien connue des Pirates, un endroit sombre où régnait un climat de violence, de putréfaction, de mort, mais aussi de rhum et d'autres liquides alcoolisés laissés à l'abandon. Cet endroit où chaque pirate digne de ce nom se rassemble pour y fêter un pillage réussit, une prise d'assaut d'un haut navire Britannique ou encore la découverte d'un précieux trésor. Voilà ce que l'on fête à Tortuga ! Malheureusement peu de gens savent parler de ce village et de ces habitués sans avoir la chair de poule ou encore sans être pris de nausées violentes. Ces gens sont connus pour leur violence et leur bestialité. Ils sont maudits par les paysans mais surtout ils sont maudits par le Gouvernement Britannique qui essaie tant bien que mal de garder la paix qu'ils ont mit tant d'années à instaurer à Port-Royal. Siège officiel du Gouvernement Britannique, mais également principal port de pêche et de commerce de l'île de Jamaïque, l'endroit parfait pour les marins.

Pourtant, malgré ce que l'on peu raconter d'eux, ils en existent certains qui savent se contenter de ce qu'ils ont acquis durant leurs calmes années de pirateries, quelques pillages par-ci, quelques pillages par-là, mais jamais avec trop de violence. Il en existe, peu certes mais il en existe. Ce sont bien évidemment les plus rares, mais se sont surtout les meilleurs. Avec eux vous ne récolterez jamais de cruauté gratuite, juste …méritée.

Quelque part dans un quelconque bar infâme et délabré, la musique retentissait à s'en exploser les tympans. Les effluves de rhum vous faisaient tourner la tête dès que vous entriez et au premier pas vous étiez pris d'assaut pas de charmantes demoiselles plus ivres les unes que les autres. La lumière était légèrement tamisée, d'une couleur brunâtre, mais aussi grisée par les fumées de cigares et autres fumettes. Autour de la piste centrale plusieurs tables et bancs étaient disposés. De simple planches de bois tenues grâce à quatre clous tout au plus certes, mais assez solides pour supporter le poids d'un ou plusieurs hommes joliment accompagnés de quelques donzelles de bas étage. Au centre on pouvait admirer plusieurs hommes ivre se dandiner tels des poissons qui auraient eu la malchance de sortir de la mer. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient accompagnés d'une main par leurs verres à moitiés vide due aux secousses de leur si majestueux ballet, et de l'autre par une demoiselle qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il soit saoul et qu'elle puisse enfin le dépouiller de ses effets personnels. Car oui, à Tortuga il y avait ce genre de femmes, pas des pirates, pas des femmes de bonne famille, juste des femmes prêtes à tout pour survivre dans ce monde de dingues. Et elles avaient bien raison…

Non loin de là, dans un coin reculé et sombre, se trouvait un homme étrange. Coiffé d'un chapeau tricorne souillé cachant un foulard noir dans le même état, cet individu buvait tranquillement son Hydromel tête baissé. Habillé d'un chemisier style Victorien assez usé, surhaussé d'un veston, lui aussi affreusement abîmé. Autour de son cou pendait plusieurs babioles dont on ne pouvait distinguer l'origine. Noir, bleu, ocre, ambre, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, certainement des souvenirs d'escapades de Chine ou d'Inde. A sa taille on pouvait distinguer plusieurs ceintures de cuir à grosses boucles mélangées les unes aux autres. A sa gauche était accroché un fourreau bordeaux taillé dans du chêne de première qualité, sur le manche on pouvait apercevoir une parure en or minutieusement travaillé. Certainement volé à un prince d'Égypte ou d'Espagne. Un peu plus haut se trouvait un pistolet Anglais du XVIIe siècle, très répandu dans les contrées avoisinantes. Son pantalon, simple et noir accompagné de haute botte brune très usée sur le talon le faisait paraître plus grand, même assis. On ne pouvait ni voir ses yeux, ni voir son visage, seules quelques mèches oranges laissaient espérer quelques dames intéressées par les petits jeunots. Car oui, ce garçon n'était point âgé, quelques vingtaines d'années seulement. Oh oui, ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres.

Intrigué, une jeune demoiselle portant une robe à volants à moitié déchirée vers le bas et souillée par différentes tâches de liquide brun, s'avança doucement vers le mystérieux matelot. De sa démarche quelque peu hésitante, elle parvint tout de même à lui poser la question tant voulue.

_ Bonsoir mon cher Matelot, y aurait-il une petite place près de vous afin que je m'y asseye ?

Ledit « Matelot » ne dit rien, n'esquissa même pas un geste. La femme quelque peu vexée finit tout de même par prendre place face à lui. Croisant les jambes sur le côté et avançant ses bras vers le jeune homme, sans oublier pour autant de bien dévoiler sa charmante poitrine. Et c'est d'une voix sensuelle qu'elle poursuivit.

_Et bien aurait-on perdu sa langue ? Si vous me laissez faire, je vous la retrouverais avec plaisir!

Toujours rien. La blonde le fixa plusieurs secondes puis finit par soupirer. Elle se leva, contourna la table et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de l'Orangé. Elle attrapa son chapeau et voulu l'embrasser lorsque son geste fut interrompu. Offensée, la demoiselle se releva prestement.

_Qui donc t'as autorisé à toucher ce chapeau ?

Enfin. Il avait enfin parlé. Certes ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre. Un « Va y continue ma Belle ! » ou encore un « Tu ne devrais pas Chérie, tu cours un grand danger à poser tes mains là ! ». Elle voulu protester mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Sa bouche resta entrouverte, comme pétrifiée. Son regard était plongé dans ceux de l'homme mystérieux et elle pu enfin découvrir ces magnifiques prunelles ambrées. Pas d'un ambre commun, les siennes étaient comme illuminées par une étincelle indéchiffrable, par une lueur sibylline. Mais son regard n'avait rien de rassurant pour autant. Le matelot remit en place son tricorne en l'enfonçant bien sur son crâne, finit d'une traite son verre d'Hydromel et se leva. Il avança calmement vers la femme toujours figée par son regard. Lentement il s'avança et s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'elle, frôlant son épaule de la sienne. Il se pencha vers son oreille gauche et lui susurra ces quelques mots.

_Tu avais pourtant l'air d'une fille plutôt intelligente, dommage pour toi. Il eu un petit rire sarcastique et poursuivit. Sache que personne n'a le droit de toucher le Chapeau du Capitaine Kurosaki, retiens-le bien.

_Personne sauf _une _!

Une voix s'éleva alors devant lui. Le roux releva la tête rapidement et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme à qui elle appartenait, et qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs années. La Blonde quant à elle se ressaisit vivement et se retourna quelques secondes après. Elle aussi lorsqu'elle reconnut ce visage, accourut dans ses bras, comme si cela faisait également plusieurs temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce mystérieux personnage.

_Shûhei !

L'orangé se ressaisit bien vite, et adopta une position plutôt décontractée. Le dénommé Shûhei quant à lui étira un sourire moqueur puis lâcha.

_Dis-moi Bella, que dirais-tu d'aller m'attendre là haut, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler avec le Capitaine Kurosaki.

Ladite Bella fit une moue boudeuse mais acquiesça et fila bien vite à l'étage non sans auparavant tirée la langue à notre cher Capitaine. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour ensuite les reposer sur son vis-à-vis.

_Cela doit bien faire 5 ou 6 ans que l'on ne s'est plus recroisé n'est ce pas Kurosaki ?

_Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question que c'était peut-être fait exprès Hisagi ?

Ledit Hisagi étira un léger sourire en coin avant de s'avancer de quelques pas, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Kurosaki ne sourcilla pas lorsque le Brun écarta son bras vers la gauche l'incitant à venir s'asseoir avec lui. Le brun perplexe lui lâcha sur un ton moqueur :

_Et c'est bon, je ne vais pas te mordre, même si l'idée m'a déjà été permise n'est ce pas, Ichigo!

Ichigo soupira l'air désespéré. Depuis le temps son ancien ami et compagnon de voyage n'avait pas changé. Toujours à ressasser de vieilles histoires inintéressantes. Et pourtant cela l'amusait. L'orangé avança lentement vers son ancien compagnon et prit place face à lui. Autour d'eux, la musique retentissait toujours aussi bruyamment, un homme barbu et trapu vint vers eux et le brun lui commanda deux Rhum. Depuis le temps, Ichigo devait admettre que Shûhei n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours ces yeux grisés agrémentés de cette lueur si … aguichante. Ces cheveux d'un brun ébène, ce tatouage si éloquent et bien sûr ce regard … Oui, Hisagi n'avait en rien perdu de sa beauté légendaire. C'est ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs fait perdre de précieux joyaux il y avait de cela des années. Malgré sa beauté à couper le souffle, l'occupation favorite du brun était et restait toujours l'arnaque. Son mode de fonctionnement ? Il était assez simple, quelque peu benêt même, pourtant tout le monde se laissait avoir. Il se servait de ses atouts pour séduire hommes et femmes et ainsi, après leurs avoir promis Monts et Merveilles il prenait prestement la fuite avec son butin. Bons nombres d'hommes et de femmes s'étaient réveillés sans leurs Or, leurs bijoux ou encore leurs précieux documents qui pourraient en intéresser plus d'un. Oui, Hisagi était ce genre d'homme. Et cela lui avait valu son nom de scène connu de tous. Le légendaire « _Requin Noir_ ».

L'homme barbu de toute à l'heure revint avec les deux Rhums et chacun prit sa boisson respective. Contre toute attente, ce fut Ichigo qui engagea la conversation en premier.

_Que viens-tu donc faire dans les Parages ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus tu m'avais promis bien des choses, mais au final tu t'en es allé avec tous mes biens ! Et bien plus encore …

Le ton du Capitaine était ironique mais en même temps avait une pointe de hargne au fond de sa voix. Et le brun savait _exactement _pourquoi.

_Voyons mon petit Ichigo, tu m'en veux toujours pour cette si _vieille_ et _pathétique_ histoire ?

_Elle n'est ni vieille et encore moins pathétique Hisagi ! Tu m'as volé ce que j'avais de plus cher dans ce monde !

L'intonation de Kurosaki venait de monter d'une octave. Ce que venait de lui dire Shûhei ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Comment pouvait-il se moquer de cette histoire, ce souvenir alors qu'à ses yeux tout cela était bien plus important que sa propre vie. Le roux n'en revenait pas.

_Calme toi Ichigo, je ne suis pas revenu pour me prendre la tête une nouvelle fois avec toi. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait, me semble t-il bien fort t'intéresser,

_A oui ? Et quoi donc ? Un énième trésor de pacotille enfouit dans les tréfonds des 7 Océans avec lequel tu te dépêcheras de t'enfuir comme tu sais si bien le faire dès que j'aurais le dos tourné ? Je ne te suis plus Hisagi. Tes mensonges je n'y crois plus.

_Oh… Le Capitaine Kurosaki Alias « _L'Homme de Cristal_ » aurait-il perdu son calme légendaire ?

Ichigo le foudroya du regard. Le Brun savait parfaitement qu'en s'engageant sur ce sujet épineux le roux perdrait son calme et ainsi montrerait sa « vraie » nature. C'est ce que voulait Hisagi au fond de lui. Il voulait revoir l'homme qu'il avait connu il y a bien longtemps de ça. Celui qui montrait ses sentiments aux autres, celui qui riait à pleins poumons, celui qui vivait heureux.

Pourtant c'était à cause de _lui _qu'il avait perdu cette facette de sa personnalité. A cause de _ça. _Dans un sens, il s'en voulait, mais s'il était revenu ici aujourd'hui c'était bien évidemment pour racheter sa faute. Mais cela il ne comptait pas l'avouer de sitôt au roux.

Shûhei but une gorgée de son verre puis reporta son attention sur l'orangé, qui s'était quelque peu calmé. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste et en sortit un bout de papier chiffonné. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Au premier abord on aurait dit du papier ancien, comme du papyrus ou du papier avec des vergeures ombrées type XVIème siècle. Hisagi entreprit de déplier délicatement le papier et dévoila au roux son contenu. Au milieu du chiffon était soigneusement calligraphié un texte ancien, malheureusement indéchiffrable à l'œil nu. Un peu plus bas, plusieurs symboles y étaient représentés. Des cercles, des flèches, des lignes, tout cela n'avait aucuns sens. Ichigo releva la tête vers Hisagi et le regarda avec incompréhension. Qu'était-ce que cela ? Touts ces symboles indéchiffrables ne voulaient rien dire ensemble. Et connaissant Shûhei comme l'orangé le connaissait, il ne lui dévoilait bien entendu pas toutes les parties du puzzle.

_Qu'est ce donc ?

_Voyons Ichigo, tu me déçois là. Tu n'es donc pas au courant ?

_Au courant de quoi ?

Kurosaki ne comprenait pas où le brun voulait en venir. Il est vrai que cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne parcourrait plus les mers comme avant. Ayant trouvé comme prétexte qu'il voulait prendre du bon temps auprès des belles demoiselles des Caraïbes, ou encore celles des îles Fidji. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs mois que le capitaine n'avait pas bougé de Tortuga, y perdant même la moitié de son équipage. Où étaient-ils eux d'ailleurs ? Certainement en train de prendre du bon temps dans une quelconque chambre délabrée, ou encore en train de dormir dans la boue, une bouteille de Rhum à la main. Pauvre d'eux, seuls quelques uns sortaient du lot, comme ce fameux « Stark ». Il avait été l'un des premiers à avoir rejoint l'équipage tout comme « Ggio », un petit rejeton trouvé en train de mendier devant Port-Royal. Encore un peu et il se faisait arrêter par la garde royale, heureusement que Stark l'avait repéré quelques temps avant. Ce gosse avait réussit tant bien que mal à voler plusieurs documents importants avant qu'il ne se fasse chopper à l'arrière boutique, où il avait reçus une correction plus qu'acharnée. Pourtant le garçon s'était relevé et était reparti à la chasse comme si de rien n'était, c'est certainement cela qui avait incité Stark à le prendre sous son aile. Et après cela, plusieurs personnes, habituées ou non, rejoignirent le navire. Souvent sans savoir où cela allait les amener, pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avait protesté, ni même demandé quoi que ce soit. D'un autre côté ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Non vraiment rien ….

Mais Ichigo était fier de son équipage, et il commençait seulement à se rendre compte que s'il les perdait, il ne lui resterait vraiment rien.

Reprenant son sérieux, Ichigo fusilla le brun du regard, qui ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué de quoi il s'agissait.

_Pff, tu es vraiment incorrigible Ichigo. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus remis le pied sur ton navire ?

_Je ne vois pas le rapport Shûhei.

_Tu es irrécupérable ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es devenu ? Avant, seul naviguer était important pour toi ! Jamais tu ne cessais de voguer sur les 7 Océans !

_Et te rappelles tu donc ce que tu as fais il y a de cela 8 ans maintenant !?

_Le passé c'est le passé Ichigo ! Certes j'ai fais une énorme erreur, et j'en suis plus que désolé,

_Tu peux l'être Shûhei ! Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout changer, _TE_ changer !

_Ichi… Et si je te disais que _cela _est possible ? …

L'orangé s'arrêta net. Son souffle légèrement saccadé il essayait de trouver dans les yeux du brun une quelconque trace de mensonge. Seulement, il ne la trouva pas, car Shûhei était sérieux comme jamais. Ce qui était rare d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Ichigo gardait une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis du brun. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, le roux savait parfaitement que avant de penser aux autres Hisagi pensait d'abord à _lui. _Mais d'un autre côté, une part du roux voulait croire à ce que disait l'homme face à lui. Il voulait absolument y croire, car si grâce à ça, il pouvait retrouver ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur alors il y croirait.

Malheureusement Ichigo ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre la possibilité de récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu il y a fort longtemps, et ce bout de papier chiffonné. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas. Le brun voyant que l'orangé ne parvenait pas à faire le rapport, céda.

_Dis moi Ichigo, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la « Boîte de Pandore »?

_To be continued ..._

* * *

_Bonsoir Bonsoir, alors voilà le Chapitre 1 de "Jusqu'au bout du monde" ! Ce Chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre, mai sje suis tout de même contente de moi! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous également! Et n'oubliez pas les **Review's**! _

_Je tiens à remercier Zangyaku-sama qui à gentiment accepté de devenir ma Beta malgré son emploi du temps très charger! Merci beaucoup! Et je remercie aussi tous les gens en dehors de Fanfiction qui m'ont aidé à réalisé ce Chapitre _

_Hachi'_


End file.
